1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tying means especially designed to tie up electronic parts such as capacitors in electrical equipment and electrical wires in wiring systems. The tying means according to the present invention may also be applied not only to tie canes, stalks or bines against props in agricultural and horticultural fields but also to seal up bags formed of paper, cloth, synthetic resin and other like material.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Conventional means used to tie up relatively small electronic parts such as capacitors and wires in electrical equipment is referred to as the tying band. This tying band includes a flexible plastic narrow band and a locking means provided at its one end. After wires are tied up by the narrow band, the narrow band is inserted and locked at its other end through said locking means and its excessive portion is cut off.
Conventional means used in agricultural and horticultural fields are normally called the vinyl tie. This comprises a synthetic resin band of a narrow width and several fine metal wires embedded therethrough. For use, it is first cut to the required length, and is then wound around a prop with canes, stalks or bines and twisted up at both its ends. An excessive portion, if any, is cut off.
Of the aforesaid tying means, the former is designed such that after tying up parts as mentioned above, its excessive portion is cut off. In this case, the resulting cuttings should be collected. However, such cuttings may possibly be left in equipment or parts after assembling. Not only is the removal of the cuttings troublesome and timeconsuming but also they may result in the malfunction of equipment, if not removed. Moreover, once the tying band is used for tying-up, it cannot substantially be re-used, partly because its excessive portion has been cut off and partly because its removal is not easy after tying-up.
The same is also said of the second tying means called the vinyl tie used in agricultural and horticultural fields.
Proposed for electrical equipment of a relatively large size is a re-usable type of tying means which comprises a set of an engaging member and an associated member. A problem with this arrangement is that the set of engaging and associated members may be out of place upon receiving an accidental impact or vibration. Another problem is that means for preventing transverse slipping of the engaging member has to be separately provided. However, serious difficulty is encountered in the provision of such slip-preventing means to tying means used with relatively small parts such as electronic parts.